warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mendozacheers
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warlock: Master of the Arcane Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hi, thank you for giving me admin rights but honestly i have no idea what im doing here :) this is the first time i'm doing this. i just copied the wiki source-code from the settlers, i would have never been able to do this by myself xD do i have admin rights or am i now like the "head" admin. if its the last please take your admin rights back (or tell me how i can give it back to you) because i don't think this is a good idea :) if its just more rights to write i'm ok with that :) TeKilla 22:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the warm welcome, this is my first time contributing to a wiki. I wanted to ask where we should put the unit upgrade possibilities and costs? Ebag-alpha 18:23, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could I get rights to edit the front page? I'd like to add a background. Uncleaner It seams like you gave the wrong person admin rights. Because it was Uncleaner that asked for the admin rights to edit the front page, but he forgot to add his signature it seams. You can remove my admin rights if you want, as I don't see need for them. Thanks though. - Ebag-alpha 17:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Got some vandalism issues. Check the recent changes and put out some IP bans please. LTK 70 17:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Thank you for creating nice Warlock wiki. I am currently trying to keep it update, adding new dlc and 1.4 content etc. I would highly appreciate if you give me admin rights. Thanks. ExVault (talk) 14:50, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wondering if I can get admin rights. I've been adding all the Warlock 2 content, improving them where I can (sortable tables, tabs). Pintocat (talk) 08:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm working on a revamped NavBar. If you want to take it for a spin and let me know what you think.... go to http://warlockmota.wikia.com/wiki/Temp_Page and snag the Source. Then go to http://warlockmota.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?action=edit and paste the source in, and click Preview. Pintocat (talk) 10:05, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I think the navbar you can only pubish from within the Preview panel (button is on the bottom), probably to force you to make sure it looks ok Pintocat (talk) 18:17, April 14, 2014 (UTC)